


Well, We Got Caught

by yauksiei



Series: Let's Read Some Fan Fiction [2]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Humor, Multi, Reading Fanfiction, Sequel to I Just Hope We Don't Get Caught!, XP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yauksiei/pseuds/yauksiei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well what do yah know, Gen and Danneel finally get caught. And it had started out as such an "innocent" search on the internet by none other than Misha Collins...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, We Got Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this took so long, I needed to get an ending for this, and I needed to get it somewhat good enough to post! XP so sorry if it's not that great, I'm not so good at endings. But thanks so much for your support on the prequel to this story! I really hadn't expected so much positive feedback! 8D
> 
> So without further adieu, I own nothing, blah blah disclaimer blah, enjoy the girls finally getting caught for reading and writing slash fanfiction! XP

Almost everyone--the almost being people who didn't know him or didn't know *of* him--would agree that Misha Collins was a very curious, very, ahem, "unique" individual with charming wit and a prize world dictator...well, ok, a world dictator *on Twitter*, but he was gonna get there someday if his minions had anything to say about it!

So anyway, back to the fact that Misha Collins is a very curious individual, who had like the other cast members of Supernatural had questions like "have you ever read a slash fanfiction?". He had begun one, but once he finally found out what it was he gave a very manly shriek and couldn't look Jensen and Jared the same way for a few days afterwards.

However, now he was back on the internet to read another. At least to try it out, maybe even finally stop that slash fiction question with a story. Although that had a very high chance of backfiring, he went onto Google and typed in "Supernatural Slash Fiction" anyway.

Apart from the obvious Slash Fiction episode, there were thousands of different links to choose from, possibly even a million. But Misha just chose the top one, which was a link to a LiveJournal (no surprise there), the pen name being "GPDALOL". The profile picture was of Jared and Jensen's wives together with their husbands at the Paley Festival.

Misha thought they were just Dani and Gen fans at first. Until he started reading their fiction, and began to see traces of very familiar personalities. Danneel's diabolicalness was definitely showing in Dean. Genevieve's shy little comments for Sam was there, no question. And the two seemed to know the characters at an even more intimate level than the other fan fiction he'd read in between GPDALOL's.

Finally, Misha knew what he had to do. He picked up a phone. Of course, the Supernatural crew was filming, so it went to Jensen's voicemail. He left a message.

"Hey Jensen, it's Misha. Just wanted to ask a quick question." he pulled up one of GPDALOL's fics. "Do you really have a piercing on your dick? If so, may I ask where you got it?"

Later on, Jensen called back with laughter in his tone, telling him that no, he did not have a piercing there or anywhere for that matter. Misha just gave a nonchalant hum and replied,

"Funny, 'cause Dani and Gen say that Jared says you do."

"What?"

"Well, in their fan fiction it says, and I quote..." he read a line from the fanfiction, "'Jared sucked on the piercing like a baby with their bottle.' I mean, he really seems to enjoy it, so obviously you must have one since he has been looking a lot happier than usual. So where did you get it?"

Misha could almost physically *feel* Jensen's blank stare through the phone, before Jared took it and asked with a chuckle, "Mish, why's Jensen gaping like a dead fish?"

"'Cause I told him your wives write fanfiction about you sucking on Jensen's dick piercing."

Another, bigger blank stare, but this time Misha got tingles from it. "I was also asking him where he got his piercing, because Vicki has been pestering me to get one."

Really she hadn't. She had actually been walking past at that moment, and threw a pillow at his head. West giggled in her arms and Misha mouthed, "Don't worry, I'm getting it soon!" and gave her the thumbs up. She just shook her head and smiled.

The tingles came back as the silence dragged on. "Um, guys? Are you gonna tell me where to get Little MC pierced or not?"

Jared finally said, very VERY quietly, "Gen and Dani...write slash fiction...about *us*?"

"Yes they do. And they have a marvelous set of precise word choices and lovely descriptions. They did a beautiful job describing the piercing's taste and texture, and Jensen's reaction seems perfect for the situation! My compliments to Danneel on that, by the way."

"Um...a-are you sure it's them?" Jensen laughed nervously, "I-I mean it could just be--"

"Deranged horny fangirls who want to hump hump hump your sweet asses into Sunday?" Misha finished for him. "That's what I thought too. But that's just the thing. The authors know your habits. It's like...they know you *personally*. The characterization is perfect...wow, Jared, do you really have a mole on your--"

"Ok, y'know what, thanks for telling us, but we REALLY don't need to hear more," Jared interrupted.

"But Jared...do you?"

"..."

They hung up. Misha shrugged and went into the kitchen. "Honey, guess what! It turns out one of my co-stars has a piercing! Another reason why I should TOTALLY get one!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Genevieve and Danneel posted yet another fic in the kitchen of Jared and Gen's house. They were up to 40 now, and it had only been a few weeks!

"OOOO!!!!" Danneel gasped, "We should write one where Jensen is a--"

The door opened. The girls exited out of LiveJournal, closed the laptop, and jumped into chairs.

"So, then I got to chapter 2," Genevieve picked up a random book from the table, not looking at the cover, "And I found out that...Alicia...is actually her sister in disguise!"

"Really? No way!" Danneel gasped just as Jensen and Jared walked in. "Hey guys! We were just talking about an amazing book that Gen's reading!"

"Yeah!" Genevieve smiled, "It's called..." she read the title, "'Complete Dog Care Manual'."

"Yep! Very educational!" Danneel nodded dutifully.

"Uh-huh," Jared kept walking, and reached the laptop. Jensen followed him.

"Whatcha doin'?" Genevieve asked, panicking as she remembered: they forgot to wipe the browser history this time!

But Jared and Jensen didn't seem intent on opening that. Instead, they spent a few minutes typing on the computer, until Jared clicked on something. Jensen nodded slowly, and stood up straight, beginning in a nonchalant voice that blatantly said 'we know somthing and we're about to slam you with it'.

"So, Misha called us earlier on set today."

"Really?" Danneel tried to seem calm, but it wasn't working this time, because her eyes held a bit of the tension she was trying to hide.

"Yeah," Jared smiled, though for once it didn't look good. "And he told us a very strange thing..."

"At first we thought he was crazy," Jensen shrugged, "I mean, why would our wives write about us having sex?"

Both Genevieve and Danneel's faces drained of color. Oh no.

"Then we see this." Jared turned the laptop around. "At break."

Oh yes.

There it was, the GPDALOL profile page, filled with slash fics and photoshopped pictures of Jared/Jensen and Dean/Sam. The jig was up. The girls had been caught at last.

The best Genevieve could do was put on the puppy dog face she'd been working on since she met Jared. Danneel just tried to look really really innocent.

"Um...we're sorry?" she smiled hopefully.

At the same time, Jared and Jensen's eyes narrowed on them. They shared a look that conveyed a thousand words, before Jensen crossed his arms and squared his shoulders. "Girls," he spoke like a parent grounding his children, "Why don't you go wait outside. Jared and I need to talk."

Fearing the worst, Genevieve and Danneel walked out of the room, heads hung low.

They'd been caught by a missing angel without a trench coat. Now their husbands were most likely going to punish them...and not in a good way.

The results were very shocking.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you liked it! There's just one more, and it'll have two chapters for two different versions of how this could have ended! <3 thanks again for your support!


End file.
